ShoujoPC01
'Fated Encounter '(運命の遭遇 Unmei no sōgū) is the first episode of Shoujo Pretty Cure. It introduces the main characters, mainly at Kokoro and Sienna. Plot On the last day of school break, Saotome Kokoro is enjoying her morning with her friends when a monster attacked the city. By sudden, she bumped into a girl in peculiar colored hair and clothing. She helped the girl recover, only to get targeted by the monsters. But when she tried to help the girl, Kokoro transformed into a legendary warrior, pretty cure. Synopsis Sienna is running through the forest. She is desperately chasing a shadow while being chased by dark forest wolves. She seemed to have run for so long but yet to get out. Then, Lunaria the cat told her that the tree is getting bigger. Sienna can't hold back and jumped to the trees followed by Lunaria. From there, she stepped of a big leaf and it carries her much faster. But Lunaria told her that she used too much power already. Sienna doesn't listen and she jumped down as they arrived in the middle of a clearing. There, the Tree of Dreams is already strangled by black toxic vines. Around it, many other heroes, heroines and princes are already captured by the same vines. Then a women in dark clothing and dazzling crown turned to her. She smirked and said that it is an honor to be able to capture the legendary protector of Happily Ever After in the same time. But she added that she wont be the one doing it. Sienna petrified as she saw the girl behind the women. The girl has the same face as her, but her eyes are soul-less. Sienna ran towards her but the girl dashed and punched her. Shocked, Sienna then witnessed as the girl stared at her and said told her to give up because the gate is already opened. Sienna is confused, but then she saw the Tree of Dreams shine, opening its portal to the real world. Another woman came and ask if its safe and the real one. The woman in crown said it should be, but just to be careful they should send something there until they are sure that its the right place. The woman took a bud of flower from the tree. Sienna ran and say to not take the dreaming bud but the girl with the same face pushed her down. The woman turned the dreaming flower bud into a dark nightmare and it transformed into a monster called Cauchemar. The monster leaped to the gate and Sienna who is shocked managed to kick away the girl who pushed her down and jumped to the gate right before it closed. The other woman is shocked and ask what should they do and the girl told her to let Sienna be. Kokoro is walking in a shopping district with some of her classmates. It is still pretty early, but the streets are already packed with people mostly girls who enjoyed their last day of school break. The problem is, they all got seperated and Kokoro is all alone. She wanted to call her friends but her battery is dead. She decided to go back home instead. Kokoro walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus when she suddenly feel the ground shaking. People around her also feel it and thought it's an earthquake. But suddenly, a monster came from the ground right behind the building Kokoro is. Shocked, she ran from it but with many people around it is hard to move. She glanced at the monster and saw a girl with peculiar hair and clothing fainted near there. Kokoro turned back and tried to wake the girl. The girl is not waking up. Panicked, Kokoro tried to carry her and took her away from there. Suddenly, cat black cat jumped to the girl's head and told Kokoro to take them to a safe place. Kokoro obeyed, but she suddenly is shocked to see the cat talking. Scared, Kokoro tried to forget it and focused on helping the girl. They hide in an alley as the girl is laying on the ground. Suddenly, the girl started to gain consciousness. She snapped open her eyes as her hair and outfit changed. Shocked, Kokoro took a step back as the cat asked the girl if she is okay. The girl looked at her surroundings and saw Kokoro, the cat told her that this girl just saved them. The girl thanked Kokoro. Kokoro asked her name, it is Sienna. Sienna asked where are they and Kokoro said they are in an alley in a shopping district. Confused, Sienna asked Lunarin what is a shopping district and Lunarin told her that they are on the real world. Sienna gasped as the ground shake and they saw the monster is getting closer. Kokoro who also saw it told them that they should get away now. But Sienna stood as she hold a weird thing and said she must transform and destroy that monster. Lunarin told her that she can't handle this anymore for she used her powers way too much. Sienna tried to walk only to fell and catched by Kokoro. Lunaria told her to rest for a while before transforming again. This Cauchemar won't attack people without reason. Kokoro said they could rest in her house and Sienna agrees. They arrived in Kokoro's home and Kokoro bring them drinks and food. Lunaria then introduce themselves once more. They are from a place Happily Ever After and the monster is called Cauchemar. It is made from corrupting young girls dream. Kokoro asked why young girls dream and Sienna told her its because young girls always have a strong will of their dreams. But it could also create a big nightmare when corrupted. She asked why the monster is here and Sienna told her story. After listening to Sienna's story, Kokoro stood and her that she will help her. Confused Sienna only thanked her with blank face while Lunarin smiled. Suddenly, Kokoro's the news show that the monster is walking around the city breaking things. Sienna told her that she must go there now and Kokoro take them there. It is pretty hard to sneak around because there are police everywhere. When Sienna arrive, the monster noticed her and started to walk towards her. Sienna told Lunarin to took Kokoro somewhere safe. Sienna transformed into a pretty cure and fight the monster. Kokoro witnessed Siena turned into a beautiful warrior and she can't seem to take her eyes of her. But the monster is strong and Sienna is not fully recovered yet, she is thrown away several times. Kokoro wanted to help Sienna, but Lunarin hold her back and told her that even Sienna cannot handle it, Kokoro who is only human will only get in her way. But Sienna is almost losing. Kokoro told Lunarin that she might cannot do it alone, but she can together. Kokoro ran toward Sienna and as the Cauchemar is about to give its final blow, Kokoro protected Sienna. Sienna told her to run away because it is dangerous. Kokoro told Sienna that she is not alone and she must not do this alone. This place, this city is also her home and she want to do everything she can to protect it. Kokoro then added that she cannot bear seeing a beautiful warrior get defeated like this. Sienna is surprised by Kokoro and a light shine from her heart. Panicked, Kokoro ask what happened as the light shine bigger and brighter. Then the monster took its punch, but Lunaria quickly told Sienna to hold it for a moment and Sienna understood. She fight back the monster as Lunaria ran towards Kokoro. When Lunaria arrives, she's already transformed into a young girl who flew. Shocked, Kokoro asked if she's really Lunarin. Lunarin nodded and told Kokoro that she can unlock her powers to help Sienna, but it could cost a lot of her body and time. She could refuse this now if she want. Kokoro looked at Sienna and she accept it. Lunarin smiled as she held Kokoro's face and thanked her. She brings her face close to Kokoro and kissed her. Shocked, Kokoro tried to get away but she felt an amazing power flowing on her veins. The light started to take shape of the same thing Sienna has and a pink gem. Lunarin let go as she told Kokoro to transform. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Saotome Kokoro / Cure Fleurir * Sienna / Cure Citrouille Fairies * Lunarin Villains * The Evil Queen * Fletri * Teresa * Cauchemar Supporting * Matsuki Hinata * Kisaragi Naho Trivia * Sienna transformed on screen for the first time. * This is the first Precure episode where shows on-screen kiss between girls. Category:Episodes Category:Shoujo Pretty Cure episodes